Bloody Pancakes
by SoujiroAki
Summary: Yui finds out just how little her humanity costs living in a mansion full of vampires. A series of privately intimate one-shots with the Sakamaki Brothers x Yui.
1. Chapter I: Unforeseen

I: Unforeseen

Yui walked the long hallway to her room. The house is dark and empty like always and she somehow got used to its cold, ornate complexities much like the people who live inside it.

The thick crimson carpet cushioned her footsteps and the high, glass windows reflected her tiny, blurred image like a hazy shadow creeping slowly beside her.

She heaved a sigh and approached the gold doorknob to her room. She was about to enter when a sliver of light caught her attention. Just a few steps away from her a door stood ajar.

Reiji-san's study.

Yui knew that she had no business in there whatsoever, but curiosity got the better of her and slowly walked towards it. She peeked silently and saw a brightly lit room with bookcases reaching as high as the ceiling and desks filled with cylinders and glass bottles containing a variety of colored liquids it reminded her of rainbows trapped in fancy decanters.

Yui was about to turn around and leave when she heard a soft thud coming inside the room.

She hesitated for a second but gave in and found herself inside the vast study. The door suddenly bolted shut Yui dropped her bag in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" a deep, icy voice called out behind her.

Yui jumped at the familiar intimidating tone she almost lost her balance turning around to face him.

Reiji is in his usual pristine self. His glasses and hair framed his face perfectly, not one crease can be found in his stark white shirt and his long fingers were unobstructed by the absence of his gloves. He stood imperially before her, his presence paling the room in comparison.

"Gomen-nasai! The door was open and I heard something so I came in. I didn't mean to disturb you." Yui said nervously.

"Inviting yourself to places you are not welcome seem to be your specialty. One of these days I'll make sure to get that out of your system." Reiji said coldly.

"Sorry." That was all Yui could muster.

"Apologizing too much is also an irksome trait of yours." Reiji said tonelessly. "I thought I was just hallucinating the smell of your blood," he continued "sometimes I think you're deliberately asking for all the relentless feeding my brothers have so far abused you with." Reiji said, taking off his glasses and placing them neatly on the table nearest him.

"It's n-nothing like that! I just –"

"You don't have to be defensive. It's a pain hearing you whine all the time." Reiji cut her off.

A dead silence permeated the room. Reiji continued to gaze at her frostily while Yui stood there discomfited.

"Reiji-san. Again, I'm sorry. I'm going to leave now. G-good night." Yui said hastily.

She turned around and in an effort to get out of the room quickly, Yui bumped into a nearby table causing the quaint, fragile jars to smash on the floor along with her, the crash ringing in her ears and mocking her vision while they seem to flash before her in slow motion.

Its contents spread rapidly, soaking the floor, drenching her clothes and flowing fast at Reiji's feet.

"GOMEN! I didn't see… I don't mean to… Reiji-san!" Yui cannot even string two words together seeing Reiji's menacing indignation looking at the mess she made.

"What. The Hell. Do. You Think. You're doing?" Every word cut through Yui like white hot knives.

"Ano… Reiji-san… I can clea – "

"Damare." Reiji-said. "Not one more word from you." Reiji's eyes locked an ominous glare that made Yui's skin crawl.

"Reiji-san… I –"Yui tried to plea.

"I wish I could tell you just how much you infuriate me right now," Reiji said walking over to her. "Your lamentable attributes sicken me to the core." Reiji stopped right in front of her. Yui avoided his gaze and closed her eyes shut.

"Gomen… Reiji-san…" Yui sobbed helplessly.

Reiji crouched before her and Yui felt long fingers gently tilt her chin upwards. Yui forced herself to look at Reiji's sweltering gaze and Reiji's inimitable features suffocated her seeing them up close. A curious, almost amused expression crossed his dark, crimson eyes and at first Yui thought it might just be her blood calling after his vampire urges but there was a dangerous glint in them she can't quite place. Reiji's face gave away nothing but she could feel a gnawing coldness building slowly from the silence between them. Yui followed Reiji's trail of vision and was immediately mortified seeing that her blouse had gone see through after getting drenched with the jars' contents earlier. Present predicament already given, Yui saw in horror that her skirt hiked all the way up, her underwear peeking through. Yui tried to fix herself but Reiji's hand angled her face back towards him and his gaze softened somehow. Yui found herself relaxing slightly amidst the terror and humiliation she's feeling.

"Do you really want me to forgive you?" Reiji asked quietly. It was a soft, almost caring tone.

Yui sensed an underlying chill in his sweet articulation.

She knew she had to give him an answer.

"Yes."

Reiji stroked her chin with his thumb.

"Very well."

Yui felt a powerful tug on her arm and was dragged to her feet, her clothes dripping heavily to Reiji's desk. He lifted her on the counter easily and the next thing she knew, her legs were being spread wide as Reiji sat inside his chair positioning himself between them. His intense crimson eyes seem to burn her; probing her confused, anxious ones to lock cautiously with his.

"Now let's put yours and _my_ bad manners to the test shall we."

Reiji pulled her in, her butt almost falling off the edge of the table and Reiji's hands gripping firmly at her waist.

"Reiji-san! What are you - ?"

"One of the things you have to learn," Reiji cut her off "is to obey especially when I'm dangerously hungry."

Reiji's hands left her waist and spreading her legs further apart, trace the outline of her thigh. "You make me want to hurt you, do you know that? Reiji's indelicate voice permeated her ears "but I'll save that after the foreplay."

"What fore – "

Yui did not manage to finish her question. Reiji put one long finger on her lips, the other hand leisurely undoing the knot of the ribbon on her blouse. Reiji's eyes remained fixed on her and the warm flush on her cheeks had Reiji's gaze penetrate her more than ever.

The ribbon fell on the floor in a heap. Reiji moved his hands on her neck and pulled the chair closer in. His face is level with her chest and the arm rests on the chair can barely support her now trembling legs. Having been subjected to the brothers' blood sucking most of the time, she involuntary tilted her head sideways and braced herself for what's sure to come next.

"Interesting." Reiji whispered.

"Nani?" Yui turned to face him again.

"Your clothes. They're wet." Reiji said simply. His hand slid further down her neck. He stroked the collar of her shirt and Yui can see her reflection clearly in his eyes watching her closely. Reiji tugged lightly on the buttons and she felt them loosening one by one. It was on the fourth button Yui realized that Reiji is intending to undo all of them.

All of them.

"Reiji-san!" Yui exclaimed. Her blouse hung loosely on her body and the flimsy camisole underneath is not helping her case.

"You won't be needing them. Not tonight."

"Stop! Please!"

Reiji's hands stroked her neck. "What do we have here? You're screaming in protest yet I can feel your blood pulsating beneath your skin. Just what kind of invitation are you trying to suggest?"

"That is not… I… I am not suggesting anything!" Yui said in disbelief. Reiji-san must be mistaken. He is terribly, terribly mistaken.

"Are you? Then why is it that you're not doing anything else to stop me? Ne? Proving I'm right is a pleasure I am willing to give you tonight."

"Huh?"

Reiji pulled on her sleeves she could feel the fabric coldly clinging to her skin. Reiji eased her shoulders and got them off of her. Yui tried to cover herself with her arms but Reiji grabbed hold of them and placed them gently on her sides.

Reiji stood up and leisurely wove his arms inside the gaps of Yui's arms on the desk enclosing her in. Yui could feel his arms slightly touching the sides of her breasts. She tried to move but she was being held captive by Reiji's unyielding presence.

"Reiji-san… this is… embarrassing…" Yui said, looking away to hide her face.

Reiji moved his mouth to her ear, tucking a lock of her hair behind it and whispered.

"Good. It was meant to. I don't forgive easily, you know."

Reiji reached for her back and painfully pulled her hair. Hard.

"Itai!"

Reiji's other hand caressed her neck, the sensations causing Yui to cling helplessly to him. He smelled awfully good. A combination of a powdery, soft musk that gets stronger the longer you take it in.

"Reiji-san. What exactly are you doing… to… me?" Yui said flushed.

Reiji looked at her briefly and his fingers closed in on her hair once more pulling harder than the first time strands of them painfully rooted off her scalp.

"We're going to play a little game. The one that you will always lose to."

He held her head in place and his fangs sunk into her neck.

Yui gasped feeling sharp teeth pierce the blood out of her. She could feel them digging into her flesh but Reiji did it quietly unlike Ayato who liked it messy and loud.

While Reiji continued sucking, the fingers pulling her hair loosened and softly kneaded her head, like Reiji knew exactly where it hurt. The sensation bothered Yui.

She's not supposed to like it.

"Reiji-san… Please stop…"

Reiji came up, an almost staggered look on his face.

"For whatever you're worth, it's true then. Your blood is of the highest quality." Reiji said, stroking the fresh fang marks on her neck.

Yui winced.

"Does it hurt?" Reiji asked. "Let me make it up to you."

Yui failed to understand what Reiji meant. In her confusion, she also failed to see what Reiji was about to do next.

Reiji grabbed the straps of her thin, wet camisole and ripped it off her body to shreds.

"Reiji-san!"

Her bra almost came undone and Yui tried in vain to get away from Reiji's grip but he's too much for her.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? Screaming will only make it worse for you."

Yui knew that he was serious.

"I don't like dirty, spoiled things. I assumed you already knew that."

Reiji pushed her shoulders and had Yui leaning farther on the table. His teeth sunk into her neck again, but Reiji's hands trailed from her collarbone down to the swell of her breasts, lingering slightly to play with the tiny satin ribbon in the middle, his other hand unclasping the hook of her bra.

"Reiji-san… no…"

But Reiji already pulled her bra off of her, his thumbs idly playing the sides of her breasts. The combination of Reiji's fangs in her, his scent and touch is making Yui crazy.

Reiji continued the relentless teasing, the back of his hands now feeling her cups, poking and prodding them gently but avoiding her nipples Yui did not need to look at them to know she's getting excited by all of this.

Reiji's teeth left her skin. Blood dripped from where he bit into it. Reiji caught her glimpse briefly and licked the blood off her neck.

Yui grabbed hold of Reiji's arm.

It was maddening.

And hot.

"Reiji-san…. Why…?"

Yui's breath hitched in her throat. Reiji remained licking her neck, sometimes sucking on her skin gently and back again. His hands left her breasts and she could feel them undoing the zipper on her skirt. She tried to push him away but Reiji moved from her neck up her ear she forgot everything else but hold on to him. Yui heard the familiar whizz of the zipper and Reiji took them off easily.

Reiji pulled her closer so that she's sitting half off the edge of the table, and Reiji used that to slide his hands under her butt. He gave them a gentle squeeze and slid off her panties throwing them casually behind his back.

Yui tried to close her legs but Reiji is standing there finally stopping the oral onslaught he's been doing to her neck and ears.

"What a terrible liar you are."

"Eh?'

"If you don't like it, then why does your body respond otherwise?"

Reiji's fingers in her wet, sensitive cunt did not require Yui to answer.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Reiji thumbed her clit gently and finally giving attention to Yui's now erect nipples, his tongue flicked them fully, his other free hand pinching and pulling.

Yui shut her eyes and clung helplessly to Reiji.

"Nnngggggg…. Ahhhhhhh! Reiji…. Saaaannnn!"

Reiji withdrew his hand from her clit and both hands now cupped her breasts. He squeezed them tight and sucked on her nipple, nibbling and licking and back again. Reiji moved from one nipple to another and he bit one hard causing Yui to jerk away but Reiji would only follow her quivering body's rhythm.

Reiji left her breasts and his mouth trailed down her stomach, his tongue grazing quickly at her navel. Yui shuddered when she felt Reiji's mouth near her pussy but Reiji did not give her time to catch her breath as he knelt before her, both hands prompting her feet to be positioned on the desk.

Reiji spread her pussy lips apart. His fingers outlined the area surrounding her clit, making it wetter. Reiji's mouth gave a few light kisses, each one sending currents of pleasure rippling down Yui's stomach.

Reiji found her nipples again and he gently nudged them while still giving butterfly kisses to Yui's pink, dripping cunt.

Yui could not help but feel the torturous tremors overtaking her body. She knew she had to protest, but her body reacted against her and yearned for more.

Reiji just proved he was right.

"Reiji-san… please…" Yui cried out.

Reiji stopped.

"Please? For what?"

"Reiji-san…."

"You're going to need to make it clear to me."

"Reiji-san… please… please lick me! Please!" Her voice begged of shame and lust.

Reiji gave a sexy, knowing smirk and Yui knew she had started a dangerous game with him.

Reiji started licking and pinching – a rhythm so deliciously sweet her body arched and jerked as his tongue moved expertly between her legs, his hands teasing her nipples then abruptly tweaking them hard; her body welcoming the sudden bursts of pain amidst the crazy bliss.

Yui knew for the nth time tonight that she shouldn't like this at all, but seeing Reiji devoid of his always stiff good manners and sophistication turned her on much more than she would like to admit.

She grabbed his hair, and its texture – soft and rough and silken at the same time did nothing to abate the rapidly rising climax inside of her. His fangs is touching delicate spots of her womanhood and she feared that they would hurt but instead they added waves of unexpected pleasure causing her legs to close in on Reiji's perfect head.

Reiji put a finger inside her, and Yui's senses jolted into new heights feeling his tongue on her clit and his finger sliding in and out. Reiji slipped another finger in making scissor-like movements inside of her Yui could no longer hold it in.

"Reiji-san! I'm going to… Ahhhhh!"

Yui came on his face, Reiji's head still buried on her cunt as she released it all out.

Reiji stood up and stepped back to look at Yui's trembling body in front of him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and walked towards her.

"You really are useless."

Reiji slammed her back hard on the desk, sending papers flying everywhere. Reiji seized her throat and clutched on it tightly.

"Reiji-san! What are you…?"

"Next time, I would have you bending over."

Reiji sunk his fangs on Yui's breast, intense and brutal Yui screamed in pain.

Yui heard the spurt of blood. And she blacked out.


	2. Chapter II: Encounter

II: Encounter

Yui slowly opened her eyes. Bright lights momentarily blinded her. Her body felt weird. Every inch of her protested at even the littlest of movements.

Where is she?

Her vision gradually adjusted to the light and seeing the familiar accents of her room, relief coursed through her.

What happened exactly? Was it all just a dream? Or is she desperately fooling herself to believe otherwise.

Reiji-san.

Who knew?

Yui threw the covers and gingerly stood up. She was still sore on some places and a dizzy spell is threatening to get worse. She walked in front of the full length mirror and surveyed herself. No marks on her skin suggested anything had transpired between her and Reiji. If meticulousness had a bar, Reiji-would surpass even that.

Yui heaved a sigh and got dressed. She will just have to live with what happened and hopefully forget.

She went downstairs and found the house empty. Typical. She helped herself to some food in the kitchen. Yui still felt faint. She cleaned up and decided to go back to her room when she passed by the den and saw Shu lying on the couch.

"Shu-san?" she called.

"Urusai." Shu said, eyes still closed.

"Gomen. Ano… would you know where the others are?" Yui asked.

Shu took off his earphones and sat lazily on the couch looking at her.

"Reiji had to take them out somewhere. I don't know and I don't care." Shu said disinterested.

"Oh. I see." The mention of Reiji's name gave Yui an involuntary shudder. "Well I'll just go up to my room then."

Yui was about to say goodbye when her vision blurred and her legs gave in.

"Oi! Yu –"she heard Shu yelling her name and he caught her before she hit the floor.

"Oi… daijobu? Oi!" Shu tapped her cheek gently.

Yui opened her eyes and saw Shu's face inches away from hers.

"Gomen… Shu-san… I feel a little sick." Yui said turning away.

"Tch. Mendokusai."

"I'm… I'm fine… can you just help me up and I can…" another wave of dizzy spells hit her.

"Honestly, you're such a pain." Shu said annoyed. "Don't move, I'll take you."

Shu lifted her up and Yui tentatively put her arms around his neck. Shu smelled of dry violet petals and fresh linen Yui can't help but take it all in.

He carried her up the stairs without a word. Yui thought that she's going to leave her at the door but Shu turned the knob and entered her room, put her gently on the bed and drew the covers.

"Shu-san… thank you. Sorry that you had to take me all the way up here." Yui pulled the covers up her face.

"Tell me something Yui," Shu said standing at the edge of her bed. "Why is your blood pulsating wildly right now?"

Yui looked back up. "Eh?"

"Can you not act like you don't know what I mean. It's annoying." Shu said, his eyes piercing through her.

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me, Shu-san." Yui said, her heart beating fast.

"Let me tell you something about vampires, Yui." Shu said leaning on her bed post. "We know when your heart starts beating differently. Blood, particularly yours, smell stronger that way too. I'm asking you again. Why?"

Yui can barely look at Shu. There's no way she can tell him why. Yui hugged the sheets tighter to her chest, the situation getting more uncomfortable by the second.

"I don't know Shu-san." She avoided his gaze and idly fiddled with the covers.

"Eh? You don't?" Shu said. Yui could feel his eyes watching her.

"Hai."

The silence exaggerated the sound of the breeze gently blowing outside. The curtains in her room danced slightly with every gust and Shu's eyes remained fixed on her Yui's heart pounded painfully in her chest.

Just what exactly does he want anyway?

"It's hot." Shu said suddenly, breaking the barren quiet between them.

"Hot?" Yui asked confused.

Shu walked away from the bed post towards her and leaned forward that they're face to face.

"Yeah it's hot. I want to take a bath." Yui felt Shu's warm breath on her face.

"Okay, Shu-san… I'm going to rest and you can take a bath in your room. Thank you again." Yui said backing up a little. His nearness is making Yui uneasy.

Shu grabbed her arm and pulled Yui closer she dropped the sheets in surprise.

"Oh I forgot to say, you're coming with me."

Shu's strong grip forced Yui out of bed. She held on to his hand and they both entered the huge bathroom. It gave Yui a strong sense of déjà vu for this is where Shu first bit her.

"Shu-san! I don't understand."

Shu turned to look at her. "Don't worry. I'll soon make you."

Yui found herself backing on to the large tub. Shu reached for her and tilted her chin up.

"You smell like sin. Unfortunately, you're with the wrong kind of sinner."

Shu put his arm around her waist and brushing her hair to expose her neck, Shu lowered his mouth and buried his fangs deep into Yui's skin.

"Shu-san! Itai!" Yui leaned away from Shu. She could feel her blood dripping down her neck.

"Your blood is hot. Are you getting excited by all of this? " Shu said trailing his mouth down to where the drops of blood were, sucking gently.

"No!" Yui could feel his lips caressing the base of her neck, his breath sending shivers down Yui's spine.

"Hmmmm… how dirty, even when you protest."

Shu slid his hands down Yui's dress. He reached the small of her back and pulled her closer to him.

"Why do you smell so different now?" Shu asked, his eyes surveying her face.

"I don't know what you mean Shu-san. Please let me go." Yui pleaded.

Shu's hands glided upwards again, stopping in at her shoulders. Yui saw an amused expression cross his face.

"Okay. But tell me first, why are you not wearing anything underneath this dress?"

Yui stiffened hearing Shu's words. When she woke up, she remembered getting dressed but she was so disoriented at the time. She knew she had panties on, what could Shu be possibly talking about?

"That's not true! I…" Yui's words were interrupted as Shu's hand cupped her breast.

"Really? Because I have been brushing on these the whole time." Shu gave her breast a gentle yet firm squeeze.

"Shu-san! Mmmmm." Yui said trying to break free from him.

Shu made a boyish grin and held Yui tighter. He slipped his hands on the sleeves of her dress, removing them off her shoulders and down the floor. Yui stood in front of him with just her panties and what's remained of her blood came rushing to her cheeks. Yui grabbed Shu's shoulder and flung herself to him in a last ditch effort to cover herself.

"Don't look! It's embarrassing! Shu-san!" she cried at his chest.

"You know that doing that with your body against mine is really not helping your case." Shu said caressing her cheek and forcing her to look up at him.

"What?" Yui said, confused.

Shu carried Yui inside the tub and they sat inside the vast, gold marble Shu positioned Yui straddled on top of him. He shifted and Yui felt a bulge rubbing against her panties she got startled and tried to stand up, only to be pulled by Shu down again, his face alarmingly close to hers.

"It's really pale." Shu said tracing the outline of her collarbone with his finger. "Your blood is coming in bursts. You really are dirty."

Shu buried his face down her cleavage and his hands rubbed her back. Shu brought her in closer and he cupped her breasts while licking the swells of her breasts.

It's driving Yui crazy.

"Shu-san… please… stop… please." Yui said, her voice almost inaudible.

"Your temperature is burning me." Shu said licking near her nipple "I'll stop when I say so."

Shu squeezed her cups harder and taking one hard nipple on his mouth, sucked teasingly. His thumb played with Yui's other nipple and Yui jerked her body in response, automatically following the lustful beats of Shu's hand and mouth,

"Shu-san… nngggg… aahhh… ahhh." Yui couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

Shu suckled on her nipples one after the other and Yui tilted her head back. Shu used that to have more access to her breasts. He licked the sensitive area in the middle, his tongue going up her neck, hiking to her earlobes. Yui trembled.

"You have to give me more than that, Yui." Shu whispered in her ear.

Before Yui can even make out what he meant, Shu lifted her off of him and placed her down the tub. Her back is now resting on the other end and Shu crawled on top of her.

Shu tugged at the seams of her silk panties, his eyes fixed on her as he did so.

"Shu-san… what…" Yui reached for Shu but he easily slid them off of her and he tossed them casually down the bathroom floor.

Shu placed Yui's legs dangling at the edge of the tub. Yui found herself sprawled spread- eagled against the tub wall.

Shu leaned back and took in the view.

"Your body sure knows how to betray you more ways than one." Shu said.

Shu grabbed Yui's thigh and started licking on the insides. He worked his way up slowly and Yui's pussy quivered when his head brushed up against it.

"Mmmm…. Nnngggggg…. Aaaaah."

Shu flattened his tongue and grazed her pelvis. Yui arched her back in response. Shu reached for her breasts and massaged them while he continued to avoid licking her now dripping cunt.

Shu's mouth trailed back to her stomach, his tongue idly playing on her navel Yui writhed underneath him. Shu moved from her navel down to her pubis and he gave light pecks and nibbles near her pussy.

"Shu-san…It's making me… crazy… Shu-san!"

Shu looked up to see her face. He stopped caressing her breasts and slid a finger up and down her pussy lips.

"You're so wet. I haven't even done anything yet."

Shu spread her pussy lips apart. He thumbed her clit gently and Shu lowered his mouth and flicked his tongue on Yui's pink, dripping cunt.

Yui's body shuddered. Shu's tongue weaved in and out of her folds, sucking and gliding up her pussy she made tiny cries of pleasure at every move he made. Shu made lapping licks, tracing the length of her pussy, his mouth tugging and sucking at all the right places.

Shu put a finger inside and shoved it in and out of Yui, timing it with his tongue and mouth Yui felt her stomach tightening.

"Shu-san… I'm… I'm… Aaaahhh… ahhhh… what are you… nnngggggggggggggggg!" she flailed helplessly before him.

Shu smiled satisfied and slipped another finger in. He pushed it harder and deeper, hardening his tongue and sucking her clit while his fingers penetrated her at the same time.

Shu fingered her faster, the soppy wet sounds reverberating through the bathroom.

"Shuuuu-sannnnnn!" Yui's body quaked and he gave her clit one long, hard suck and Yui's ass lifted on the tub floor.

Yui laid limp inside the tub, her legs still trembling. Shu got out of the tub and fixed himself.

"Get dressed." Shu said simply. He helped her stand up on her feet and handed her a night gown hanging in the racks near the tub.

Yui took it and hurriedly put it on. They stood in front of the bathroom's huge walled mirror and Yui hastily looked at herself to find her hair all over the place.

Shu watched Yui fix herself in the mirror. He placed a one armed hug around her and whispered close to her ear.

"I can't wait for you to taste something else. But we'll get there." He bit her earlobe and Yui flinched looking at their reflection in the mirror.

Shu slid his hand on her night gown and walked away quietly.

The door shut closed after him with a soft, resonating thud.


	3. Chapter III: Irregularity

III: Irregularity

The roses shone crimson under the night sky. The soft, dark petals danced lightly in the cold breeze. It's as if their beauty is trying to hide the traitorous thorns lodged in their stems, an aberration to come to such perfection.

What is so great about roses anyway? Even their smell is an exaggeration made up by extremely foolish people who like to put these prickly blooms on a pedestal.

The mansion is crawling with them. The garden, the center of the dining room table, inside the rooms where they are cramped in vases that reek of chemicals to make them look alive as possible.

There is a satisfaction seeing them wilt and die. They deserve it.

Kanato closed the window and hugged Teddy close to his chest.

"Teddy, do you know that the saddest thing about beauty is that they fade away no matter how much you try and preserve it? Do you?"

Kanato sighed and turned around.

There's nothing more he wanted than set those stupid flowers all on fire.

He walked out of his room into the dark. The vaulted hallways suffocated him. Lines upon lines of finely carved statues littered the massive floor and he felt their eyes follow him as he walked past.

Kanato hummed solemnly to himself. The echoes kept him company until he reached the brightly lit thresholds of the main hall.

He entered the vast corridor and found his way to the dining room. He peeked silently and saw all of his brothers were already seated, eating slowly and not talking to each other. Neither of them realized he was there, the strained silence in the room only being broken by the soft, brief tinkles of the finest cutlery.

Kanato noticed an empty chair apart from his.

He waited a while but the seat remained vacant. Curious. This is the first ever time she didn't show up for dinner. Her presence there increases all the tension already present in the air. Her blood is too strong he sometimes wondered how they can all stomach the food on their plates when the real treat sat helplessly among them.

Kanato hated the nagging feeling on the back of his brain. What is this sudden urge to go look for her? Why should he care if the little pest starves to death?

Kanato furrowed his brows and turned around. He made up his mind that once he finds her, he's going to suck her blood dry.

"Teddy. It's strange. It's as if I'm missing her."

Kanato climbed up the grand staircase, his fingers drumming lightly on the railings taking each step. The high, glass windows painted shadows on the walls Kanato eyed them suspiciously.

He turned left and walked the path leading to Yui's bedroom. A faint, familiar smell had Kanato stop dead in his tracks.

"Teddy. Is that her blood? It's… different."

Kanato tentatively took a step and inched closer. He edged closer still until he found himself in front of Yui's bedroom door.

It's strange. Yui's blood has always been pungent and hot and inviting even in a great distance, but now Kanato could only feel a weak, almost diminished stream it did not even stir his hunger.

Kanato turned the handle and entered slowly. It was dark. The moonlight can barely pass through the thick curtains blocking the open window. A strong surge of wind blew the heavy drapes and Kanato's purple orbs glowed stunned in the doorway.

Yui is sitting placidly on the bed. Blank, lifeless eyes turned to gaze at him.

She looked like a living replica of a corpse.

"Kanato-kun… what are you doing here?" Yui said weakly.

Kanato carefully approached Yui's frail body. He placed Teddy neatly on the bedside table and sat next to Yui. He stared fixated on her face. It's very pale. He moved his face closer and the smell of her blood up close had Kanato inhaling the trenchant, sweet scent. Kanato stuck out a finger and traced the hollow of her neck.

"Ne, are you dying?" Kanato whispered.

"Kanato-kun… stop… please." Yui brushed Kanato's hand away.

"Is this another stupid act of yours so you can try to get away?" Kanato's eyes shone with contempt.

"An… act?"

"What a pathetic, miserable figure you are." Kanato said leaning away.

Yui's face registered an expression Kanato had never seen before. Fear, panic and anxiety would usually reflect in those deep, crimson eyes, but now her face twisted in a repressed sense of anguish, agony and shame tears pooled in her eyes.

"Just what do you all want from me?" Yui reached out slowly and clutched Kanato's shirt taking him aback "Why can't you all just leave me alone!" Yui sobbed loudly on Kanato's chest.

Kanato pried Yui's hands off him. They were cold and frail. Kanato felt Yui recoil in his touch. Her tears soaked his shirt and it annoyed him as much as seeing her tear-streaked, pallid face.

It's the trembling that bothered Kanato. She seems so scared and weak and sad. It riled and baffled him at the same time. He doesn't know why he found it so… appealing.

"You're just like those roses you know. You smell like them too sometimes. I want to burn you. With them." Kanato wiped the tear running down her cheek. "I wish you stay this way. You're more fascinating than I thought."

Kanato held Yui closer to him, his hand brushing the hair out of her face.

"Kanato-kun…" Yui said surprised.

Kanato leaned in closer and burrowed his face in Yui's hair. He found her ear and in hushed, sultry voice whispered, "I'll forgive you. Just for tonight."

Yui turned to face him but Kanato clinched her waist and pinned him down on the bed.

"No, please? Kanato-kun!" A fresh set of tears ran down Yui's eyes.

"Don't worry, Kanato said climbing on top of her. "I'll make you feel better."

Kanato placed one of her arms in his neck and lowered his mouth down to kiss her.

Yui staggered at Kanato's kiss. His tongue gently coaxed Yui's lower lip to give way, tracing the outline of her lip, giving it a casual nibble here and there. Yui was reluctant at first, but Kanato holding him, his hand caressing her cheek as his kiss deepened had Yui parting her lips fully and Kanato's tongue ran teasingly against hers, encouraging her to do the same.

Yui moaned and Kanato tilted his head and added more pressure to his kiss. It's rough and gentle at the same time Yui relished at the soft, firm lips ravaging her senses on fire.

When Kanato pulled away, Yui's breath caught in her throat. The bereft, dissolute ache clawing at her resolve.

"Did you like it?" Kanato asked innocently.

Whatever remained of Yui's blood came rushing to her cheeks.

"I don't have an answer to that, Kanato-kun…" Yui mustered, looking away.

Kanato gazed apprehensively at Yui and his mouth formed a delectable half-smile. Kanato lowered his face again and thumbing Yui's lips apart, said,

"Maybe I'll stay a little longer, ne, Teddy?"

Kanato grabbed Yui's hair, their mouths crashing viciously with a dance barely containing the blistering, arduous rhythm.


	4. Chapter IV-I: Midnight

IV – I: Midnight

The ballroom floor was packed.

Ayato stood on the other side of the room looking at Yui across from him. The midnight blue satin clung to her skin like a glove, draping every curve in a dark but luscious caress. Her lips parted slightly when she saw him looking at her. Ayato reveled at the scarlet hue flirting with him from across the room.

Smiling coyly, Ayato bowed and Yui lost him among the crowd.

Ayato left Yui confused. The haze of the lights and the people flitting across the hall to dance had Yui stumbling on the hem of her ball gown. She was about to fall when a powerful arm pulled her back, steadying her. The same hand grabbed her tiny waist and she found herself enclosed in the arms of a clearly amused Ayato Sakamaki.

"Are you okay, Chichinashi?" Ayato held her closer.

"Yes. Thank you." Yui is aware of the now nonexistent space between their bodies.

"It's a pain, huh? Having to attend the school dance full of vampires. They are all trying to sink their teeth down that tempting neck of yours." Ayato lightly touched the base of her neck.

Yui shivered.

"Ayato-kun…"

"Don't worry. They will do nothing to you. And so will I. Probably." The tease in his voice rang distantly in Yui's ears.

"Can we go home?" Yui asked tentatively.

"Why? The night just started." And with those words, Ayato twirled Yui around in a slow, sensual dance the air around them suffocated her.

Ayato led Yui gracefully into step. He held her hand in a gentle but firm grip, and every time he grabbed her waist, he would give a tiny smirk that only added to the tension already playing between the both of them. He would run his fingers along the fabric of her dress and would lightly slip his hand near her bottom and Yui would pull them back up and Ayato's smirks continued to embarrass Yui.

"Ayato-kun!" Yui exclaimed when Ayato squeezed her midsection, his hands just under her breasts.

"Hmmm sorry… you just look really good tonight I can't help it." Ayato said, watching the scarlet flushes darkening her cheeks.

"Thank you… uhm… so do you…actually." Yui was not lying. Ayato wore a dark three piece suit that is tailored perfectly, a skinny tie and a crisp white shirt inside that would get the approval of Reiji Sakamaki.

Ayato gave Yui a slow, boyish smile, his eyes locking with hers. His piercing gaze forced Yui to look away. Her heart pounding nervously in her chest.

What is going on?

"What's wrong, Chichinashi?" Ayato asked quietly.

"Nothing… I… It's… I really meant what I said earlier." Yui said, her head still bowed down.

Ayato placed a thumb on Yui's chin and tilted her head gently, guiding her face towards his, their noses almost touching.

"So do I." Ayato said softly. "I like this color on you." Ayato thumbed the undersides of Yui's lower lip and Yui made a small, startled gasp.

"Thank you…" Yui said, almost breathing the words out in Ayato's face.

Ayato pressed his thumb on Yui's lower lip, and inching his face closer, whispered:

"I want to take that lipstick off your mouth."

Yui took a breath, but Ayato is already leading her away from the crowd.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter IV-II: Back to Black

Chapter IV – II: Back to Black

A/N: Sorry if it took too long. I went through an unexpected break-up and was not in any state capable of writing anything, let alone a story like this. Thank you all for following this story

Yui's heart pounded in her chest. It timed perfectly with Ayato's breath dancing sensuously on her neck.

The hairs on her skin reacted instantly; her nerves breathed an electric wildfire inside, clouding reason and making her forget why her heart was heavily beating just a moment ago.

She was being led in a grand, winding staircase away from all the noise and the ogling crowd. Ayato is behind her clinching her waist leading her up the marble, glossy steps. Her heels echoed loudly and the tail of her dress trailing the golden, intricate rungs.

"Ayato-kun, just where exactly are we?"

Ayato squeezed her gently. "You'll see."

Ayato grabbed Yui's hand and led the way as they ascended on the stairwell. Yui could not help but wonder how Ayato knew about certain secret passages inside the school and at every turn, her eyes wandered to the life-size paintings of what she deduced as vampires who probably held high positions within the academy. It was creepy, but they were magnificent to look at.

Because of the distractions, Yui did not realize that Ayato had already stopped and she bumped into him painfully.

"Oww! I'm sorry I didn't –"Yui's sentence was cut short seeing the heavy, gold doors in front of them. "Ayato-kun… where are we?" she asked again looking at Ayato.

Instead of giving her an answer, Ayato grinned and opened the huge, heavy doors and pulled her inside. The room was stunning. Even with Ayato's relentless dragging, Yui still noticed the marble, painted floor, the high ceiling and bright almost welcoming light compared to the passages they had taken outside. None of the rooms in the mansion can compare to the white walls, the golden accents making it more regal than they already are. In the middle of the room was a four-poster bed. Delicate lace and satin hung from the posts, a fort of inviting, plush pillows can be seen through them.

"I told myself I'll behave tonight. But you in that dress made me think otherwise." Ayato said returning her gaze, his red eyes shining in the bright light. Ayato leaned in closer and in a whisper, said "You make me wanna ravish you, do you know that?"

"Eh? Ayato-kun! No…" Yui tried to get away from his grip but Ayato was too quick for her and held her tighter.

"Don't worry Chichinashi, I'll be gentle." Ayato said, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "And even if I don't, nobody can hear you scream anyway."

Yui's eyes widened at the shock of Ayato's fangs sinking deep into her neck. The spurt of blood echoed in the vast, bright room, droplets tainting the floor crimson in their wake, Ayato pushing her slowly down the bed.

"Ayato-kun... you're heavy… I can't breathe!" Yui tried to push Ayato, who is now lying on top of her, still sucking on her neck.

"I'm sorry, Chichinashi." Ayato said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He suddenly noticed Yui's trembling lips gaping in front of him. "You just won't stop making me hungry aren't you? Your fault, then."

Ayato gave Yui a tiny, sexy smirk. Yui barely had time to blush for the expression she just saw – because Ayato's hot, arduous lips covered her own and her blood seem to have frozen solid at the raw, taxing sensation.

Ayato's kiss left Yui grasping for any rational thought she might have left. There was something in his kiss that had her lost deep in it no matter how hard she tried to resist. Yui for the first time returned the kiss, opening her mouth so Ayato could claim her tongue. Ayato started slow, teasing at first, trailing her lips and back again only to slip his tongue back in only harder and more demanding this time, causing Yui to hang on to Ayato – with the latter using that to further deepen the kiss.

They broke apart, both out of breath. Ayato looked at her lips again and gave a winning, boyish smile.

"See? I told you I'll get that lipstick off your mouth. Let's see what other things can we take off ne?"

Ayato changed positions and her head is now resting against the solid gold headboard. Ayato's arms caged her in and Yui melted at the intense hard, stare coming from Ayato. It's like she's being stripped naked the way his gaze trailed all over her, his hand caressing the satin fabric near her thigh.

"Ayato-kun…" Yui's breath become ragged.

"Turn over. Let's take you off this dress."

Yui obliged. She turned over and exposed her bare back to Ayato who gave it tiny, butterfly kisses. Ayato's fingers found the zipper of her dress and working slowly, pulled it down, kissing at every inch of skin it exposed. Yui's skin burned and tingled at the same time. When Ayato reached the bottom stopping just at her buttocks, Ayato kissed and sucked hard, Yui arching her back in response.

"Ayato-kuuuunnn….. aaahhhhh…. Aya…to…."

Ayato held her in place, pushing her back down so her ass was high up in the air. He slowly slid off her dress, grazing her boob when he grabbed the neckline making sure he had a handful. Yui was left writhing in her white, lacy underwear. The material is so flimsy you could see underneath it.

"I didn't know you were such a tease, Chichinashi." Ayato said, eyeing the scene before him. Yui's nipples are poking through her bra and he could tell just how excited she is. "Scream for me, Yui."

Ayato slammed her back hard on the bed. Ayato is on top of her, ravaging her mouth and thumbed her already hard nipples through her bra. Ayato's mouth trailed down her chin and his tongue found its way down her neck, sucking at sensitive places Yui moaned louder and louder as his fingers pinched her nipples, forcing her breasts out of their cups and into Ayato's sensuous kneading.

Yui grabbed his hair and Ayato reached for her back expertly unclasping the hook of her bra, taking them off while sucking on her neck, leaving angry, red marks on its wake. Ayato threw the bra aside and massaged her breasts, his thumbs flicking her nipples every now and then. His mouth trailed lower and licked the swells of her breasts driving her crazy, his thumbs still flicking and teasing. Ayato pulled her nipples hard, letting go quickly and replaced the other hand with his mouth. His tongue skimmed and traced all around her nipples, gently poking and licking. Ayato opened his mouth and sucked, careful at first, but sucked harder and harder with every breath Yui clenched her fists into his hair, pushing him harder to her. Ayato smirked and continued pinching and sucking, changing from one nipple to the next.

"Aaaaahhhhh. Ayato-kun…. I can't take it anymore…. Aaaaaahhhhh!" Yui thrashed against Ayato.

Ayato's other hand slid down and caressed her thigh, moving briskly inside Yui gasped when Ayato cupped her sex and his fingers trailing the outline of her pussy lips over the lace.

''You are so wet." Ayato said, amused. "Dirty."

Ayato left her breasts and ripped her panties off. Yui closed her legs but Ayato had lodged himself between them, spreading it apart revealing her throbbing, wet cunt.

"Chichinashi, you smell so good." Ayato's mouth is way too close to her cunt his breath sent bursts of current down her spine. Ayato placed her legs on his shoulders and his fingers spread her pussy lips apart, stroking the pink, soft insides glistening and wet.

"Ayato-kun… stop! Nnnnggggg! Please!" Yui is being driven insane by Ayato's fingers exploring every inch of her pussy.

"It's too late for that now. Let' see if it tastes anything like your blood."

Ayato stretched her folds and buried his mouth down her clit.

Yui screamed and flailed helplessly on the bed. Ayato's tongue made quick, flicking licks on her clit her body shivered at every touch. He would suck and glide down only to make one long lick to circle back to her clit Yui could almost swear she had wet the bed. Ayato slipped a finger inside and Yui's back arched back up again Ayato used this to penetrate her deeper, his mouth tugging on her folds and sucking on her clit again. A familiar spasm crossed Yui and when Ayato slipped another finger in, Yui let go and came all over Ayato's smug face.

"That was good isn't it?" Ayato said wiping his face. "Now, Chichinashi," Ayato started stripping his clothes off, revealing a huge, hard erection. "I think you owe me an orgasm."

Yui marveled at Ayato's dick. It was long, pink and perfect. Ayato pushed her legs apart and dipped the head of his dick on her cunt, sliding up and down her pussy. It was immediately soaked in her cum and Ayato slowly pushed it inside.

Yui hugged Ayato feeling his dick sinking deeper into her. It hurt at first, the fullness stretching her walls and pushing her off the edge of sanity. Ayato hugged her back and resting his head near her ear, she heard him whisper, "Relax, it's going to be alright."

Yui found herself relaxing into his arms and Ayato eased into her without a hitch. Once it's all in, Ayato pulled her legs up and bent her knees, her pussy spread wide while Ayato's dick is buried comfortably deep inside her. Ayato started moving and Yui jerked at the new sensations crawling fast all throughout her body.

"Ayato-kun! It hurts! I don't think I can… Ayato-kun!" Yui said, stopping Ayato and stiffening under his touch.

"I told you, relax Chichinashi. It's not going to hurt for long." Ayato stroked her hair and face and somehow it had a calming effect on her. Yui eased back and waited for Ayato who reached for a kiss and said, "I'm going to make you cum all over again."

Ayato thrusted and Yui's nerves were lit on fire at the first strike. Ayato's hips grinded into her and pounded at her pussy, the sound almost too much for Yui to bear. Ayato's full thrusts had Yui reeling, his dick digging deep and hard and intense Yui's stomach tightened. Ayato's rhythm would change from wild to slow and gentle to almost feral, violating her. When Ayato noticed she was about to cum, he would stop and pull away, leaving the tip of his dick on the opening, dipping slowly, torturously.

Yui pulled Ayato close and leaving what was left of her sanity, pleaded for Ayato to stop tormenting her.

"Ayato-kun, what are you doing to me?" Yui asked, but Ayato did not answer and instead pushed her legs reaching almost behind her head, thrusting deeply. Yui screamed and screamed and the louder she screamed the harder Ayato increased the tempo she could no longer count the number of times she came.

Ayato reached for her hands and placed them around his neck.

"Chichinashi, I'm going to come."

Ayato pulled Yui close to him and pounded hard and fast, his orgasm catching up. Ayato tilted Yui's head and bit into her neck, his cum exploding inside Yui. Ayato shivered and sucked Yui's blood which now tasted better than ever.

They crashed on the bed, spent. Ayato pulled out and rested on top of Yui, breaths heavy and sweat dripping from their faces. Ayato held Yui against him and looked at her flushed, damp face.

"You know what would be better? Ayato asked Yui.

Yui opened her eyes and looked wonderingly at Ayato. "What?"

"Next time it's better if I cum in your mouth." Ayato covered Yui's lips before she could protest, and sunk his fangs once more deep into her neck.


End file.
